


Bite me

by happyinthesilence



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has sensitive thighs and Bones uses it against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. Enjoy!

They had been at this for over an hour. At this point Jim was fairly certain he was going to die, and it would be a slow, glorious death.

He was on his back in the middle of their bed with his fingers gripped so tightly into the sheets that his knuckles had turned white. He could feel the sweat pooling between his shoulder blades and soaking into the expensive Egyptian cotton beneath him. His legs were thrown over Bones’ shoulders as the man slowly took Jim apart.

Jim had always had sensitive inner thighs. He often found bruises on the delicate skin with no clue how they had gotten there. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your perspective, Bones had discovered that and was fully using it to his advantage.

He currently had one hand pinning Jim’s hips down while the other worked three fingers over Jim’s prostate, but it was the man’s mouth that was going to kill him. Bones had spent the last hour worshiping Jim’s thighs. Licking along the crease, so achingly close to his cock, and then sucking love bites all the way down to Jim’s knees. He would alternate between soft sucking and firm grazes of his teeth and the combination of Bones’ stubble and the scrape of teeth along the sensitive skin was slowly driving Jim insane.

He had begged Bones to touch his cock. Pleaded, cried, and even tried himself only to be smacked away with a raised eyebrow and a far too sexy “Uh-uh Jim, be a good boy.” His heart was racing and he was so agonizingly close but Bones would not speed up his fingers or give him the pressure that he needed. “God Bones, please. I can’t take anymore!” Jim stuttered almost breathlessly.

“You want to come Jimmy?” Bones muttered against Jim’s thigh with another soft nip at the skin there, his teeth pinching the skin just enough to send a tingle of pain through Jim’s already wrecked body.

“Please Bones, please, please, please, please…” Jim chanted throwing his head back and forth against the pillows, his whole body tensing with need.

“Alright Darlin’.” Bones soothed with a gentle kiss to Jim’s thigh. He leaned up on the elbow of his free arm, never stopping the steady thrusting of his fingers into Jim with his other, and admired his handiwork. Jim’s thighs were littered with bruises, red and aching from the constant stimulation. Most of the redness would fade but he would definitely be wearing some of these bruises for days. “God Jimmy, you look so good like this. All pretty and wrecked for me. You are such a good boy Jimmy, so good for me.” Bones words were almost enough to drive Jim over the edge. He loved hearing Bones praise him, tell him how good he was, how good he made Bones feel.

“You just need a little more don’t ya?” Bones punctuated the question with a sharp thrust against Jim’s prostate. Jim was completely incapable of speaking at that point and the only thing he could get out was a whimper.

Bones leaned over Jim’s thigh and placed a final soft kiss, frustrating Jim even more. Just as Jim thought he would have to find the coherence to beg some more Bones pressed hard against his prostate while biting down on Jim’s thigh. It was so much deeper than any of the other little nips, hard enough that Jim felt a flash of white hot pain. The combined stimulation sent him spiraling out of control and the world blacked out around him as his orgasm was torn out of him.

When he finally floated back to reality Bones was still gently sliding his fingers in and out of Jim, but avoiding his overstimulated prostate. Jim rolled his head to the side to peer down at bones through barely open eyes. “Welcome back Darlin’.” Bones husked out in that ridiculously sexy Georgian drawl.

Jim just smiled and slid a hand down to Bones head, running his fingers through Bones hair. He was not going to be awake much longer and was definitely not capable of intelligible speech, so this was as close to a “Thank you, that was the best orgasm of my life, you are amazing and I love you.” as Jim was going to be able to get. Bones smiled at him, gave a final kiss to his thigh and slid his fingers out making Jim shiver. Bones rolled off the bed and padded naked into their bathroom.

Jim was just drifting off as he felt a warm wash cloth wipe him down and the covers settle around his shoulders as he was pulled back against Bones chest. He could feel Bones erection against his ass and he wiggled against it. He knew Bones still needed to be taken care of but he was so tired, and warm, and safe. “Shh Darlin’ I’m fine. We’ll just say ya owe me a one-hell-of-a blow job in the mornin’.”

Jim fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning after an earth shattering, if he might say so, blowjob Jim was slipping on his uniform while Bones was shaving.

“Dammit Bones.” Jim wailed.

“What now you infant?” Bones grumped as he stepped out of the bathroom, half his face still covered in lather.

Jim was standing in nothing but his uniform slacks, standing slightly bowlegged and scowling. “That bite on my thigh rubs against my pants. I am gonna be hard all shift.” Jim whined.

Bones just laughed as he headed back into the bathroom “I feel so bad for ya kid.” He tossed over his shoulder.

“Booooonnnes!”


End file.
